the relationship
by blondekunoichi
Summary: Sasuke Sakura - Sexual tension at it's best/worst?


__

Ok there are a few ittsy bittsy things I have to tell you about this particular story. This popped into my head when I saw this picture (.com/gallery/26745590?offset=0#/d3026n5) by Stray-Ink92 on . The concept of the story kind of just blossomed in my head after that. Anyway, I don't know how this will turn out so I'm not sure if I'll leave it like this or make a second part to it. And yes I know I've made promises to continue on some of my other stories but bear with me here. Anyways, I hope you like this one because for a while I couldn't write squat of 

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**the relationship**

by: blondekunoichi

_pairing: SasuSaku  
_

"How dare you-"

"I don't have to take anything from you."

"You pompous asshole! You call me a slut and I hear you're fucking Nikoshi?"

"Who I fuck is none of your damn business Sakura."

"It is when she comes to my door demanding why there's a pair of my underwear in your bedroom Sasuke!"

Kakashi sighed, his infamous orange book out but unable to read a single word with all the racket the two were making. Honestly, how was a man supposed to read about the sex escapades of his favorite character when these two were going at it like this? No respect for their elders whatsoever…

These little spats had been going on for a while now. After Sasuke's miraculous return (thanks to Naruto of course) and the rehabilitation as well as being on suspension until further notice, Team 7 had been on its way to a slow recovery. At first there had been a few obstacles; spontaneous fights between Naruto and Sasuke, arguments between Kakashi and Sasuke as well as none of them speaking at all at certain points. The only one who seemed to be sparred of Sasuke's behavior had Sakura. The Uchiha had been avoiding actually, taking every other option than being anywhere in the vicinity of her. But that had all changed on Naruto's 20th birthday.

It had been a big party for the new Hokage, with lots of food and drinking and dancing. It had been quite amazing. But there had been a teeny, tiny incident… 

* * *

_Sakura had never really been one for dancing. Not to say she didn't like to dance but the process in which she started to was a slow one. She was a wallflower in the beginning, refusing all offers or invitations onto the dance floor with anyone. She preferred to watch people instead and she was an expert at conversations and small talk. But three drinks later as well as some coercing by Ino and Tenten, Sakura was out on the dancefloor twirling and moving to the music like all the others._

_And it wasn't that Sakura could dance, because Sakura __**could**__ dance. Rather well actually. So well, that she attracted quite a bit of attention from various males, ranging from people she had no clue as to who they were to right down to Neji Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka. Sasuke had disappeared into the crowd of party patrons soon after they had wished Naruto a happy birthday. It wasn't until Sakura was getting close with one certain Hyuuga heir that he decided to make a reappearance._

_It felt nice, having Neji's hands on her hips like that. He wasn't grabby and he didn't try to pull a move. But his normal down-to-business, stoic mask was gone. He just seemed so much more relaxed. Sakura hadn't even thought he could be like this. He spun her to the music and she laughed, twirling back to place her hands on her chest._

"_I didn't realize Hyuugas were so skilled on their feet." She teased, making playful banter. Neji smirked, spinning her out and back in again and making her giggle. She hadn't had too much to drink; it took quite a lot of liquor to get Sakura even a bit toasty (being an apprentice under Tsunade had a few advantages)._

"_We have other skilled appendages as well, you know." He said close to her ear. It took Sakura a moment to realize he was actually flirting with her much to her amazement. Maybe Neji had been the one who had had too much to drink?_

_But just as she was about to make a witty comeback, she was unceremoniously jerked out of his grasp into another pair of arms. Indignation flaring sharply inside her, Sakura turned to give the owner of the arms currently surrounding her like a cage a piece of her mind. Only to find that they belonged to one very handsome, very livid Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura froze her eyes large and her mouth in a small "o" of shock._

"_I think Sakura's had enough time with you Hyuuga."_

_Sakura's body unfroze at his words, her eyes narrowing into green slits. She opened her mouth to speak._

"_I decide when I've had enough Sasuke." She said heatedly. His only response was to tighten his hold on her._

"_I do believe Sakura-chan is capable of making her own choices Uchiha." Neji's voice was so cold Sakura could practically see icicles forming in the air with each word. Sasuke scoffed behind her._

"_I doubt she would want a reject Hyuuga as a companion." Sakura twisted in his arms. "Sasuke!" she hissed angrily, "Don't talk to him like that!" Sasuke gave her a glance in response, making Sakura's blood boil as she wriggled and squirmed in his grip._

"_It's alright Sakura. I don't bother with trash."_

_And Sakura knew that had been the wrong thing for Neji to say. Immediately, Sasuke shoved her away into the gathering crowd. She was lucky enough that Ino and Tenten caught her or she would had fallen. There was a cry from someone in the crowd as Sasuke lunged at Neji. The two proceeded two try and hit each other as much as they possibly could. And no one wanted to be caught in between these two._

_Sakura could hear Naruto coming over the din of the crowd, her blonde teammate louder than anyone in the room. But that wasn't fair, this was his party for god's sake. He had only been Hokage for a week! And these two were making fools of themselves. Pure, undiluted fury unfurled in her gut as Sakura made her way over to the fighting men and just as they parted to swing at each other again, gave both of them a punch in the eye. _

_Both of them went down, a small pink haired female standing between them, her chest rising and falling with her heavy breaths, trying to calm herself. Her fists were clenched tight, glowing an angry blue. They had both been very lucky she hadn't hit them with a chakra-infused punch or she could have very easily shattered the bones in their cheeks. Angrily she stormed over to Neji first, pulling him up roughly by the arm, her entire body shaking._

"_Neji, I suggest you go get that eye looked at before it turns black. I'm sorry but I think our dance is over." She turned away before he could even gather the sense to reply. Naruto had just broke through the crowd to see his pink-haired teammate walk in deliberate slowness toward the Uchiha now sitting up on the ground, one hand covering his left eye._

_Sasuke looked up out of his non-swollen eye to see one very angry Sakura standing over him, her face eerily calm though he could see she was trembling. She was glaring at him so fiercing he was sure his skin would peel off._

"_How dare you…" she started slowly, "How dare you come in here and treat me like I'm your property. Like I'm territory that you have to mark? Where the fuck do you get off taking me away from Neji like that, embarrassing me and speaking to him that way?" Her hair fell into her eyes, obscuring them from view. Naruto opened his mouth too late as her hand descended swiftly to Sasuke's right cheek._

_There was a loud thwack and everyone seemed to hold their breath. Without another word, the petite kunoichi turned and walked away, the crowd parting for her hastily as to not be her next target. Naruto had been the only one to see the tears silently streaming down her pretty face as she went out the door._

* * *

  


After that night it had been as if all Hell had broken loose between them. Nearly every day they were fighting about something. Today was just another one of their 365 spats.

"Why would my panties be at your house Sasuke?"

"…"

"Which ones do you have Sasuke?"

"...pink..."

"The black and white striped ones with the hot pink lace trim?"

Kakashi looked up from his page, suddenly finding interest in the conversation.

"Hn."

"SASUKE?"

Why Sasuke would have a pair of Sakura's panties was beyond Kakashi but he was now very intrigued, never having heard any details of her undergarments before. Oh but now they were back to screaming at eachother.

"You left them there."

"When?"

"The last time you came over."

"And why would I come over your house Sasuke?"

The sudden silence between the two was so profound that Kakashi had to actually focus on them. They were both glaring at each other, Sakura with her arms folded across her chest and Sasuke with his hands shoved inside his pockets. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Why had they suddenly gotten so quiet? And then Sasuke had to open his big mouth.

"As I remember Sakura, you had no problems _coming_ over last week." He said slowly. Sakura was turning a quite interesting shade of red. Kakashi scooted back a little, more into the alley and out of range of any appendages or weapons. "As a matter of fact, I recall you being more than happy to be in my house…in the kitchen, on the couch, on my coc-"

With a screech that could have sent Orochimaru running Sakura launched herself at Sasuke, one hand grabbing at his shirt and the other heading to scratch his face off. Kakashi promptly ducked as a nearby bench flew dangerously close to his head. There was a lot of screaming and cursing (the screaming Sakura and the cursing Sasuke) as they knocked over anything in their way, knocking into the side of buildings and kicking up dust. People scattered, ducking into shops and alleyways to get out of the way as the two shinobi continued to claw at each other.

Kakashi watched as Sakura rolled to her feet when Sasuke threw her off him. The Uchiha darted to the side and with the speed only a shinobi could possess grabbed his pink-haired teammate by the ankle, dragging her beneath him. Not to be outdone, Sakura rolled over onto her back bringing her knee up fast and hard into the Uchiha's gut.

Kakashi heard Sasuke's grunt of pain and watched as Sakura scrambled away, diving into the shrubs, Sasuke hot on her heels. The bushes moved harshly, flashes of pink and black darting in between, deeper into the training area. Cautiously, Kakashi made his way out of his little safe haven and made his way, very slowly, over to the bushes only to stop a few feet away at the _peculiar_ sounds emitting from them.

"I…hate…'moan'…you!"

"Sh-shut up…Sakura!"

After the moans started escalating in volume Kakashi found it wiser to turn around and walk away rather than interrupt their _talk_. Taking out his copy of Icha Icha Violence, the Copy Nin proceeded to do his best in wiping today's incident from his mind.

_Junko threw the vase at Ikki's head. The porcelain shattered against the wall. Ikki quickly grabbed Junko by her upper arms._

"_Take your hands off-"_

_But Ikki's lips silenced her before she could continue. Her small hands beat against his chest, slowly stopping to grab onto his shirt which she proceeded to unbutton…_

Ah there was nothing like fine literature. 


End file.
